Wireless communication systems are being broadly developed in order to provide various types of communication services, such as voice or data services. Generally, a wireless communication system corresponds to a multiple access system that may support communication with multiple users by sharing an available system source (bandwidth, transmission power, and so on). Examples of a multiple access system include a CDMA (code division multiple access) system, an FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system, a TDMA (time division multiple access) system, an OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) system, an SC-FDMA (single carrier frequency division multiple access) system, and so on.